


A Small Oversight

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, Present for my bestest bro, Secret Relationship, Which sparkles make pretty difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Ian and Jared are trying to hide the fact they're dating- something complicated by Jared's sparkles and general lack of subtlety as well as Ian's obliviousness.





	A Small Oversight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birth, Jasper! Your present is BrutalJared, because I know you love it and there needs to be more of it in the world. Also I figured everyone else would get you JasJom. Love you, bro!

Ian found himself pulled into an empty classroom by the back of his jacket as he went to lunch. Said jacket was practically pulled off his arms and tossed aside on an empty desk.

 

Jared smiled brightly at him as he took his own jacket off. “Morning, sunshine,” he greeted.

 

“First of all, it's like, almost noon,” Ian corrected. “And also, why are we taking our jackets off?”

 

Hands around his waist and a kiss to his jawline. “It feels nicer to hold you like this,” he explained.

 

The blush creeping up his neck was next to unbearable. “Oh, well, I like holding you either way,” he said in as flirty a tone he could muster. So about as flirty as a piece of toast.

 

“Ah, I wish I could hold you in front of everyone,” Jared sighed. “But my mother would try to make your life hell if she got wind-”

 

“Jared, you don't have to keep justifying yourself,” Ian interrupted. He was sick and tired of Jared trying to explain it all and make it out as a great tragedy. It was just how it was, and he didn't really care.

 

His boyfriend looked like he was going to say more, so Ian cut him off again with a kiss, that quickly became two, three, four, he lost track. It was nice, just a stolen little moment.

 

But, the lunch bell rang again and Jared pulled away. “I'll see you after class, alright?”

 

Ian grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before rushing off and hoping his friends wouldn't notice how late he was.

 

Gosh, he hadn't realized exactly how difficult dating someone in secret would be. Or, rather, he'd not realized how difficult it would to be dating Jared in particular.

 

For one, Jared wasn't the master of subtlety. Half a day after they'd agreed to start seeing each other and not make it public, word had gotten out that Jared was no longer single. If Ian had to guess exactly how this happened, he’d say Jared had told someone in Normal Boots and it'd been overheard. Or just blabbered; for all PBG’s many talents, secret keeping had never been one of them.

 

And perhaps even more damningly, Jared’s sparkles apparently were physical objects, which come to think of it Ian really should have guessed from how there always seemed to be a fine film of glitter all over the D&D books. But, they got on more than just books. It seemed they also got on fabric, skin, and hair as well, and didn't come out no matter how many times he scrubbed or washed his jacket.

 

So yeah, it didn't take a rocket scientist (or a Satch) to figure out Ian was the most likely candidate. Hell, the only reason Hidden Block didn't pick up on it right away was because all but Jeff were usually too oblivious to notice gossip or sparkles. And, well, Ian wasn't going to kid himself, Jeff knew he was dating Jared the second he said he’d stick back to help clean up after D&D but had the good graces not to say anything about it.

 

But as he sat down, it seemed the sparkles finally caught his friend’s eyes, and they stared at him like they were about to laugh.

 

“Wow, Moosey,” Caddy deadpanned upon noticing. “Just get distracted and in a fight with some glitter glue or make out with Jared for an hour?”

 

Ian remained silent but rolled his eyes and willed himself not to blush or betray himself.

 

But unluckily, Wallid chuckled and elbowed him. “Oh, come on, what’s with all this!”

 

“Project,” he lied. “For class.”

 

He realized too late that Luke could catch his lie easily if he happened to be listening. Which was usually like a fifty-fifty shot, really depended how loud he had his headphones turned up.

 

“Huh? Glitter for class?”, Luke asked after a minute, making Ian’s blood run cold. “I didn’t see any glitter but the stuff in your hair too.”

 

Okay, Ian told himself, just stay calm and don’t blush or laugh or panic. “Oh,” he said as flatly as he could. “Wonder how that got there.”

 

“Probably the same way that jacket got on you,” Jimmy piped up.

 

Jacket? He looked down. The familiar yellow had been replaced by green. He'd grabbed the wrong one, hadn't he?

 

His face burned. “Uh… I can explain.”

 

“No need,” Caddy assured him. “We know, you and Jared are secret dating.”

 

“You… know?”

 

“Of course!”, Luke exclaimed. “You two always stay behind when we’re playing you-know-what, and you keep making eyes at each other."

 

“Speaking of which,” Jimmy muttered under his breath.

 

As if on cue, Jared started running over, and Ian could only think about one thing: his Hidden Block jacket looked amazing on Jared. Wow, was he gay. Very gay. Extremely gay, and god he had such a cute boyfriend.

 

Another elbow from Wallid made him snap out of it long enough to look up to Jared taking his jacket off. “Okay, I think I may have ruined the whole dating in secret thing. There will be rumors, and I'm sure _she_ will hear, and I'm so sorry and-”

 

Ian pushed the jacket back in his face. “Let her go after me, I don't really care. But, will you be alright?”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I can take it, no problem.”

 

“Then, why don't you just keep it for the day?”, he offered. “It's cuter on you, after all.”

 

A heavy blush. “Uh… thanks!”

 

Wow, he was making Jared blush. And it was amazing and radiant. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, not caring who was looking.

 

(Besides, Jared’s mother shut up about it the second Ian told her to fuck off, and Jared seemed much happier for it, so it was a win win.)


End file.
